onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 358
Cover Volume: 38 Pg.: 7 Straw Hat and animals: Going Merry Quick Summary The events after Tom's death and CP9 prepare to take away Franky. Long Summary The news of the death of Cutty Flam begins to travel around Water 7 while Iceburg looks on and Kokoro begins to drink. She tells him that he is the first student of the "World's Greatest Shipwright" and he begins to leave stating that they will have to have drinks some day. As he turns away, he states that now he will change Water 7, just as Tom did. Meamwhile somewhere at sea, Cutty Flam's destroyed body is seen floating and to his own surprise, he is still alive. As he thinks that he will probably die at one point, he sees a ship sailing by which he manages to board despite the current condition he is in. Nobody is on board and it appears to be a scrapped ship filled with scarp metal. He states how calming his surroundings make him then desides the first thing he has to do is something about his useless body. Four years later at Water 7, the Galley-La Company has finally started to get on track and Iceburg had been nominated as the mayor. In an office, Kalifa is seen telling Iceburg he has a visitor who said to tell him "Cutty Flam" and at that he stops his work. He quizzes Kalifa about whether he really said that to which she infirms aswell as stating he was wearing swimming trunks and asks whether he should be escorted to him however, he declines this and tells her to kick him out. One night at Tom's Workers' headquarters, the pair meet up and Iceburg asks about Cutty Flam's strange appearance. At this, he explains his body had become completely useless and that he had to fix it with only scrap metal and stuff. He then shouts about how Iceburg could accept a job from the World Government despite the fact they were the ones who killed Tom however, he states that it was Cutty Flam who gave them the excuse by building the weapons. He contines to say that although Tom may have forgiven him, he never will. Iceburg is then seen giving Cutty Flam the blueprints for the weapon Pluton which he recognises straight away. Iceburg then tells him to throw away his name "Cutty Flam" as that apprentice is now dead to everyone and he should get off the island with the documents. Franky then questions what would happen to Iceburg if it is discovered he doesn't have the blueprints however, the question is not answered and instead he states that if he had the blueprints he wouldn't give them up even if his life depended on it. As he is about to leave, Iceburg states that he is happy that Franky is still alive despite the fact he still hasn't forgiven him. At this, Franky states he will not leave the island and this shocks Iceburg. It then returns to the present events where Rob Lucci tells Franky that the "Tom" they were told of had good skill but was a violent merman with great power. Despite this, Franky tells them that he doesn't care about the World Government and won't say anything. Lucci continues to explain that despite hurting so many people, his crimes were dropped due to the fact he was confirmed as dead however, he will be escorted to Enies Lobby as a criminal. Blueno then takes out a Den Den Mushi and hands it to Lucci who then hands the reciever to Franky stating their cheif wanted to speak to him immediately. Although the start of the call begins with the chief spilling coffee, he then goes on to say he couldn't believe that the criminal who he had thought was dead for so many years was still alive. Realizing Franky is unsure who he is, he reveals that he was the one who had arrested Tom as part of CP5, Spandam. As Franky finds out who he is, the CP9 are told to bring him as fast as possible. As they are about to leave, Usopp tells them to leave him alone before backing off after Rob Lucci's glare. It is then that Kaku recalls him being one of the Straw Hat Pirates. At the Galley-La HQ, fires continue to rage through the building while the workers try their hardest to put out the flames without much luck. Just then Chopper, who is in his reindeer form, comes smashing through the window carrying Paulie, Iceburg and Tyrannosaurus with one of Zoro's katana in his mouth. As he tries to make his way to heal Nami, he collapses and the carpenters all deside to help him aswell as Iceburg and Paulie since he saved their lives. Quick Reference Plot Points *Spandam is now the Chief of CP9. *Iceburg and Paulie survived the attack on Galley-La HQ thanks to Chopper. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Nami (K.O.) **Usopp **Tony Tony Chopper *Galley-La Company **Iceburg (K.O.) **Paulie (K.O.) **Tyrannosaurus *Franky Family **Franky *CP9 **Spandam **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Kalifa **Blueno Anime Episode p11 to p14 : Episode 250 p15 to p19 : Episode 251 Site Navigation 358